


bad shirokoro content

by poo



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: M/M, its gay. sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 04:10:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8235625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poo/pseuds/poo
Summary: So, this ship isn't really popular enough for bad fanfic tropes, i thought i'd have a little fun trying them out. Dr. Yanagisawa and Korosensei.





	

Yanagisawa slammed open the door to 3-E, in the middle of 6th period. The students jumped as he stormed into the room towards his uke, his eyes dark with lusty intent.

“Guinea pig,” he growled passionately, “I need your rubbery body, now.” He reached out with his strong and supple fingers, taking Korosensei’s delicate arm and dragging him out of the room. Korosensei yelped, blushing delicately as heat rushed forward just from the feel of his seme’s rough grasp.

"Oh my! Doctor, if you touch me like that in front of my students..." Korosensei trailed off as Shiro pushed him against a wall with a manly kabedon. His sexy lips captured him in a PG-13 kiss, making the uke mewl and melt against Shiro's toned form.

"I don't care, guinea pig. You're mine to do what I want with. You can't resist the passion of my desires," Shiro whispered in a low, dangerous tone.

“B-but Yanagisawa-kun, it’s the middle of classes! I can’t just leave with you whenever you want to do this and that…” Korosensei stammered as he imagined being love-dovey with Shiro. The thoughts were too much for him, and his fragile uke body fainted from the overwhelming arousal. Yanagisawa caught his test subject in his toned scientific arms, lifting him ohime-sama style.

“Tch… you’re too weak to be teaching anyone. First let me teach you… the ways of science.”

* * *

Korosensei woke when he felt a hard force slamming into his body. He moaned out. "D-doctor! Doctor Ya-na-gi-sa-wa!"

"What, guinea pig. I told you, I need your body— the rubbery composition is unlike any other substance found on earth. I took you back to the lab to run some basic ballistic tests. Now, hold still- here's another one."

A ball of steel shot toward his torso, only for its impact to be instantly absorbed by his flesh.

"Amazing! Now, let's see just how much velocity you can assassinate tonight."

 


End file.
